


Insisting on the Familiar

by Riverofsilver



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, London Era (Black Sails), M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofsilver/pseuds/Riverofsilver
Summary: The heavy wooden door closed behind them. “What did you exactly mean at the pub by Lord Hamilton insisting on the familiar?” Admiral Hennessey asked Lt. James McGraw with squinty eyes.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & Admiral Hennessey, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Insisting on the Familiar

The heavy wooden door closed behind them. _“What did you exactly mean at the pub by Lord Hamilton insisting on the familiar?”_ Admiral Hennessey asked Lt. James McGraw with squinty eyes. The lieutenant froze. Why would he ask him about this small detail? Was he risking his relationship with Thomas? Or his posting as his liaison with the Admiralty? Or —God forbid— did he truly think there was something else going on between him and Thomas when this was not the case? His mouth opened but he couldn’t find the right words to offer a smart reply. _“I... Lord Hamilton…”_ he started but then the nerves made him trail off, his body suddenly got hot and his cheeks were burning. No, he couldn’t blame Thomas, nor himself. But they were becoming friends. Friends. That’s what was wrong. Of course. There should be no friendly relationship between a Royal Navy officer and a Lord, and if that was the case, the punishment should be accepted. Still, that wasn’t either the right word to exactly describe his feelings for Lord Hamilton. It was becoming something deeper than that. He was attracted to him. The world suddenly stopped when he came to realise that he was falling in love with him.

Hennessey looked straight into James’s eyes with raised eyebrows, offering his subordinate a second chance to provide a clearer explanation. Still, less words came out of James’s mouth, too afraid his heart would speak what his mind should not. But the lack of an answer confirmed the Admiral’s suspicions. Something else had to be happening, something powerful enough to make him lose his head and defend with such loyalty the name of another man.

_“On you knees”_ Hennessey ordered without hesitation. The older man’s lips pressed with sorrow. He had never imagined James could ever stray such a path but he had to right the wrong. Any officer under his command would be disciplined, even if it was one of the best he had, even one he considered like a son. The tone in his voice sent James a shiver down his spine. _“Sir, please, let me explain...”_ he tried, but it was too late. He had already been given that chance and a wordless confession was already made. _“On you knees, son”_ the Admiral ordered again with a firmer tone. James followed the order without further complaint. The last thing he wanted was to get Thomas or him into trouble, let alone an Admiral of the British Royal Navy he considered like a father.

Once his knees touched the wooden floor, James looked up to Hennessey with worry in his eyes. He should be having his bare buttocks flogged instead as was customary, that was a form of punishment he knew nothing about. Hennessey looked down at him with a hint of amusement that James barely noticed. His eyes were distracted with Hennessey’s hand sliding the right front of his blue frock coat to the side to unbutton the lower part of his waistcoat, and then, his breeches. James stopped breathing. _“You will learn about familiarity, lieutenant”_ the Admiral announced. _”Sir...”_ James tried with a broken whisper. His heavy heart sinked to the bottom of the darkest ocean when Hennessey took his member out right in front of his mouth.

James felt deeply ashamed, disgusted and betrayed. Betrayed by the man he considered a father to him, betrayed by the entire Royal Navy he considered his family, betrayed by the country he risked his life for. They hanged men for this. But the deafening silence in the daunting room forced him to do as was ordered. James looked up to Hennessey one more time to confirm what he was requested and with a raise of his chin and an eyebrow, the Admiral did. But James couldn’t, he didn’t know how. He had never done such thing before. He didn’t even know it was a practice done between high society men, let alone the highest ranks in the Navy. It was clear to him in that moment that if he didn’t comply many things could be in danger. He couldn’t risk being replaced as Thomas Hamilton’s liaison with the Admiralty, losing contact with his beloved friend or the plans in which he so fervently believed and was willing to fight for. _“Open it”_ the old man ordered firmly pointing with his tip at James’s soft pink mouth. Another colder shiver ran down his spine. _“Sir...”_ he pleaded for the last time, but Hennessey raised both his eyebrows and repeated the order once more. _“Open it, son.”_

James swallowed hard. There was no possible way to escape his fate. His eyes dropped down to look at Hennessey’s member to reconsider the task. His lips barely parted hoping the torturing moment would stop at any given second, but with a buck of his hips the Admiral invaded James’s will and all his senses. His member forced his mouth to open, almost without mercy or consideration of any kind. James shut his eyes surrendering his mouth and his dignity to his superior. A man’s member was in his mouth for the first time and there was nothing he could about it. Hennessey’s felt hot, heavy and big-sized. James could sense shapes and textures of the hardened flesh mixing with the taste of musky scent. He was too shocked to move and completely inexperienced to know how. _“You are new to this, aren’t you?”_ Hennessey asked with a hint of disappointment. All he got was James’s sea-green eyes staring back at him like a kitten lost in the dockyards at night. _“Answer, lieutenant”_ he insisted as he shifted backwards to let his member slip off James’s wet mouth so he could speak. _“Yes, Sir... I’m sorry, Sir...”_ he replied awkwardly, dropping his eyes down to the floor in an attempt to conceal the shame in them. Hennessey bent down and took James’s chin between his fingers forcing their eyes to meet. _“Then you will learn about this too, son”_ he informed and threatened at the same time. Another chill ran down James’s spine, but this time, it hit right in his groin.

James opened his mouth on his own and allowed Hennessey’s hard-rock shaft in his mouth again. Such a wild soul capable of such extreme violence so vulnerable under these circumstances, Hennessey thought. McGraw was so much darker than the others, and yet, he was so much softer and submissive, such a fascinating creature to tame. But James was far from being tamed. It was simply just another gruesome task he was ordered to perform for the Royal Navy, something that he knew someday he will take care of. After some guiding movements made by Hennessey, James shyly tried to bob his head and slide his mouth back and forth along his length as the Admiral enjoyed having such a gorgeous officer like James McGraw between his legs. It was an irony this kind of practice was punished with the nook by order of the very same man asking James to have it performed on himself, the man he trusted and admired the most in the Navy, and perhaps, also out of it. James didn’t want to place a foot on the gallows for such sin, but he was willing to do it if he had to before Thomas would be unfairly linked to an indecent act like that. No, he thought, he had to keep the Hamiltons safe whatever the cost. _“Good boy”_ James heard Hennessey say. _“The tip”_ he ordered, and James let the Admiral’s manhood wet with spit slide out of his mouth to go for it, a trail of saliva invited him back to satisfy the needy flesh. Hennessey took his heavy member firmly with his hand to stroke its base while James licked the tight skin and swirled his tongue around the shiny head. When James’s eyes closed Thomas suddenly came to his mind and he let his thoughts roam freely to forget what he was doing. He couldn’t help wondering how Thomas would feel in his mouth, if it would feel any different, or maybe, exactly the same. Just the thought of having Thomas’s member in his mouth that way encouraged James to suck Hennessey’s reddened flesh with genuine want. He allowed his hard shaft deeper into his mouth, no matter how indecent it would seem, and his mind drifted to a world of its own. He got so carried away with the fantasy that his mouth let out an improper whine he wished he could have stopped in time. His face burnt with shame, his body was in flames. Hennessey chuckled, _“I knew you were going to like it. I knew you were going to be good at this.”_ Rage and lust burnt in James’s chest in equal measure. He was doing it against his will but his body wasn’t. His manhood was hardening under his white naval breeches and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hennessey noticed the bulge and envy struck him. Envy of what Thomas Hamilton could get some day, such a loyal man sucking his cock like this and doing it so well, envy of how good he had no doubt James would be in bed.

Locks of red hair came loose from James’s black bow and fell at the sides of his pretty face. Some sticked to his reddened wet mouth as it slid back and forth along Hennessey’s member. The view had the Admiral panting and pushing him to a point of no return. His hips suddenly bucked to get deeper into James’s throat, fucking his mouth as part of the disciplinary act. He stopped with a grunt and then James felt his hot seed spilling inside his mouth with the force of a tropical storm. The sensation was repulsing, yet the idea of tasting Thomas’s nectar aroused James to no end. Hennessey’s soft member slipped out of James’s wet lips and a last order was given. _“Swallow, lieutenant.”_

The hot cream going down James’s throat revulsed him and aroused him at the same time. He licked his lips and stood up expecting Hennessey to dismiss him. _“Keep this matter to yourself and you’ll stay away from the court and the gallows. You’ve now crossed a line you should never have. I hope you have understood what ‘familiar’ truly means. The Admiralty will be happy to know firsthand about Lord Hamilton’s political strategies and any piece of information we can get about his plans. You are expected to make use of your new skills, lieutenant. That’s what Admiralty’s liaisons do”_ Hennessey advised him in secretive tone. _“Is it clear, lieutenant?”_ he asked noticing the wet spot on James’s breeches. _“Yes, Sir”_ his cherry lips answered. In other circumstances the Admiral would have requested James to get himself off in front of his eyes for his private pleasure, but there was a knock on the door with an unequivocal sense of urgency. After given permission, a young officer rushed in to inform that Lord Hamilton had requested Lt. McGraw’s presence at his home, at once. Hennessey pressed his lips in frustration and thinking what his next order would be, while the officer got a glimpse of James, his red hair somewhat disheveled, his red mouth in full bloom and more red spreading on his freckled face with the speed of lightning. They stared at each other as if both acknowledged the situation. As soon as the officer left, Hennessey filled a glass of brandy from his decanter. James was still lost in confusion trying to figure out what to make of it all as he tied his hair back in a bow again and rearranged his garments to make himself presentable. _“You’d better have some of this before you leave to meet Thomas Hamilton”_ he offered as if giving fatherly advice. James took the glass with a trembling hand. A long sip would wash away the taste in his mouth, hoping it could also calm down the mixture of emotions stirring in his chest like a ship in troubled waters. Then he grabbed his cocked hat resting on a nearby chair and left in a hurry, like a wild animal that was just given impunity to kill at will.

Once in his carriage, James tried to clear his mind but he couldn’t. His member felt painfully hard as it never did before. He was dying to take the matter in his own hands not minding that time it was also a sin, but the Hamiltons’ house was too near. Yet, the trip seemed to last forever, his mind wondering if he could be able to control or even survive the storm going on inside his body when he met Thomas. The carriage suddenly came to a stop but his nerves kept galloping at full speed pushing him to an uncomfortable place he didn’t know how to escape from.

As soon as James comes in Thomas’s studio, a fire starts burning in his stomach. His blood is pumping with such speed and violence that he fears he’s going to faint. There’s no way to restrain himself, no way to stop the emotions his body is dragging him through. Wasting no time in ceremonies, James closes the door and locks it twice with trembling hands before his legs give in. Once he turns to Thomas his body pushes the lord against the desk. Thomas doesn’t oppose in any way to the wonderful gift of James’s body advancing on his with such determination. Of course not. He welcomes him, equally startled and delighted at the lieutenant’s unexpected behavior. _“I… forgive me my Lord…”_ James tries to apologize as he presses his hardened member against Thomas’s, his lips pressing on his mouth without previous notice or consent. But Thomas doesn’t stop him. He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss as their members seek to join the same war. James had never kissed a man before, yet his tongue is hungry and demanding, wanting so much more from Thomas. _“Oh… James!”_ Thomas exclaims after breaking the kiss to gasp for some air. A stirring sensation of extreme joy and arousal invades his body already in flames, rolling his hips against James’s as much as he possibly can. _“Please… my Lord…”_ James begs, not sure how long he can resist. Thomas places a hand on top of James’s member imploring for relief under the wet fabric. _“Please...”_ James whispers.

Their thirsty mouths meet again and eat each other noisily as Thomas unbuttons James’s breeches without hesitation as well as his own. He frees James’s manhood out of its tight confinement and sighs at the sight of James’s magnificent member spurting clear drops of nectar, offering itself to Thomas’s entire will. _“Oh my dear!”_ Thomas whispers as if he has just seen the most beautiful thing in his life. He takes them both in hand pressing their flesh against each other. James closes his eyes and moans, the sensation feels like heaven and hell at the same time. Thomas’s hand slides back and forth along their wanting flesh, easing and tormenting James’s pain and hunger with the same intensity. He whines wantonly, pleading for pleasure and forgiveness. _“James...”_ Thomas confesses between steamy pants, _”oh James, my love.“_ His melting voice sparkles in James’s groin and pushes him to the very edge. _“Thomas…”_ James supplicates with a sigh as he tries to endure the agonizing pace. _“Yes, my dear... let it go”_ Thomas encourages him, James’s body already bucking his hips into Thomas’s hand, his eyebrows pull together and then his eyes close as he spills his hot seed in endless white ropes with the power of a hurricane. He rests his forehead on Thomas’s shoulder overwhelmed with the heavenly sensation, floating in an ocean of pleasure he didn’t know existed. The beauty of it all makes tears roll down his cheeks as the last drops come out and Thomas spreads his nectar along his own shaft, reveling in the sensation of his lover’s scent on his body.

Thomas’s member is as big and beautiful as his and is screaming for his attention. James feels his legs shaking and his mouth getting wet with desire. He lets himself fall on the floor surrendering to Thomas’s needs. He takes him in his mouth devouring his flesh with wild want, his tongue clearing his own seed eager to taste the lord’s scent. The indecent noises of James’s mouth echo all around them and mix with hums of pleasure as he slides his mouth along the swollen length, sending tingling vibrations all over his lover’s body. _”Oh James!”_ Thomas gasps, _”you feel so beautiful, my love...”_ Locks of James’s copper hair gets loose once again as his hand comes up to grab Thomas’s manhood to slide his skin back and forth, his tongue licking his tip thirsty for his seed. _“Ah… my dear!”_ James hears Thomas whisper between pants, the pleasure, the sensation too intoxicating, too much for Thomas to bear. He tries to announce James he’s about to orgasm but James ignores him and takes him all in his mouth, rubbing his own throat with his delicious tip. Thomas cries and spills his seed in his mouth, surrendering to him in the most vulnerable way. He has no words to describe the way he feels, invaded with a blissful sensation he’s never experienced before with another man. James drinks from him gifting his lover with nothing but pleasure but before deciding what to do Thomas makes an effort to cup his jaw and lift his chin to make their eyes meet. _”Please... don’t swallow...”_ he requests softly signaling James to stand up. He then kisses James and makes their tongues meet sharing Thomas’s taste. James could barely imagine Thomas proposing something like this but the intimacy of such act feels incredibly beautiful. The kiss is soft and slow, confessing only love to each other. A warming sensation melts their hearts as both try to make the kiss last as long as they can, their arms around each other’s necks and their bodies pressing against each other. _“Oh, my dear James...”_ Thomas whispers with soft voice. _“My Lord—“_ he replies apologetically but Thomas interrupts him. _“I love you James.”_ He stares back at Thomas in shock with teary eyes that confess how much he loves him back.

Only carefully selected pieces of information get back to the Admiralty for as long as James can get away with. Though the Admiral has his suspicions about his lieutenant’s efficiency, he trusts James McGraw is just another one of Thomas Hamilton’s short-lived romances. He acts blind and lets them have it their way hoping his lieutenant will soon get back to fulfilling his duty, even if he decides to keep bedding Hamilton’s wife. Hennessey knows it won’t be the first time it happens, and certainly, it won’t be the last.


End file.
